Downtown
by Skelegirl
Summary: This is what happens when you've sworn a vow of chastity with your new husband. Slight!Isabella/Hawke


so, as luck would fuck me, i watched some vids with sebastian and was like "wow, he's hot, but you don't... consummate your marriage with him. and knowing my hawke, as a impatient and not quite religious person would get sexually frusterated". i wanted to put in some slash but ehhh

disclaimed!

tbh, american by lana del rey reminds me of hawke and isabela. check it out! i also wanna make a story inspired by the song "lolita" too.

* * *

Hawke collapsed beside Isabella in the Hanged Man. Her short black hair was tangled from sleep, her cheeks and nose a little red. Her eyes held traces of annoyance.

"Well, good morning princess." Isabella began, a smirk crinkling the corners of her eyes. Her first bottle of rum loosely dangled from her tan fingertips, while her booted feet were resting on the poor table. She tilted her head at Hawke. "About time you got up from our little adventure last night, hm?"

"Oh don't get started about last night." The fairer-skinned woman groaned, her fingers nursing a pounding hangover.

The Rivaini chuckled, downing another large portion of the bottle. "Don't act so guilty. Your precious Sebby won't hear a thing. What's that saying? _'What he doesn't know won't hurt him'_."

Hawke quickly straightened up on the wooden bench, spinning her sore head towards Isabella. Her hangover made her eyes a little bloodshot, her amour strapped on a little too oddly from fumbling fingers. "B-But the vows? I married him. Oh my god, I married. And I broke the vow just before our first anniversary?"

Isabella had to admit, it made her pleased to see the diplomatic Fereldan all in a tizzy. Usually she seemed unruffable. "Sweetie, I could write a whole 'nother holy book on all the vows I broke. And actually, consider what I did an anniversary present. I bet twenty coin that what he'll get you won't be as good."

"But we can't do it again…" Hawke begged, even though even she knew she was lying. The darker-skinned girl was intoxicating, a more reasonable desire demon. No, a siren was much more suitable. Her personality was so much sexier then Sebastian's accent- No, that wasn't true, He was her beloved husband. To Isabella, the Fereldan could be what, the wench she'd come to visit when her ship would port?

It was a fun night, playing around as girls. Hawke couldn't remember a time where she orgasmed so good. In the morning, it was all starting to ache.

Reaching for the second bottle that lay haphazardly on the table, Isabella popped off the top with her teeth, gulped a third of it down, and gestured towards Hawke.

"W-What?"

"Have some pick-me up. Your skin has never looked so good, but your hangover... not so good, let's just say?"

The warrior remembered the huge need for vomiting. Delicately she takes it into her gloved hand, spinning it around. "What do I tell him, though? That I got wasted drunk, and stayed here?" Aw, he's probably worried sick.."

"He'll be the type to scold you for that, being the bloody overprotective mother that he is." Isabella replied teasingly, then quickly added "but it's better than saying you slept with a pirate."

Hawke was silent for a moment or two, tapping her short nails on the glass bottle. Her eyebrows scrunched together, trying to remember the fading memories from last night. Her blue eyes focused on the faded decorations before mumbling incoherently. "You pushed yourself onto me..."

Isabella let out a large laugh, causing few of the early or hungover patrons to glance at her tiredly. "You honestly don't remember? Oh, sweetie, you were all over me! blabbering and sobbing how he always hesitates before giving you a kiss... as if he's asking for the Maker's forgiveness!"

She leaned up against the warrior, grinning as she continued. "How the space between your bed gets longer every night, he prays every night. And here's my personal favorite... I remember you, such a lightweight, getting drunk on your third when you asked me if it was possible for a man to be having an affair with a god!"

The pirate continued to mention all of Hawke's mumbling from last night, the said girl looking up in annoyance and embarrassment. Much to Isabella's enjoyment.

"And then, you were so surprised! You told me, 'I never had that before-'"

"That's it, I'm leaving." Hawke quickly stood up, away from Isabella so the flush in her cheeks remained hidden. Her gloved hands clenched and her shoulder blades tensed. Isabella tilted her head; she'd remembered those same shoulders doing a similar motion a few hours ago, in different circumstances. She stopped daydreaming when she heard the plink of two golden coins on the table.

The warrior was only five steps away when she heard the very audible gasp. A smile widened, and Hawke suppressed a small giggle. How she was going to explain to Sebastian, she had no idea. But right now she could take pleasure in the small things.

"What- you're paying me like a common whore now?! Ooh, you'll get it Hawke!"

* * *

I'm trying to get back into writing. it's rly short and boring, but i can't get ya'll think i'm dead. i've been so depressed lately, like the (malacath voice) puny weakling i am


End file.
